


Those Like Me

by SecretCodeLyokan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO I WANT TO CLEAR UP ONE THING, Alphynecentric, Attempt at angst, F/F, GOTCHA?, Happy ending at the end I promise, I'm sorry this fanfiction is really bland, If you read Despondent already you might now how it is, SHE COULD'VE SKIPPED THAT AND BECOME THE HEROINE ANYWAY, SHE TOOK SOME BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T THINK SHE HAD ENOUGH BUT IT WASN'T NECESSARY ANYWAY, So I thought I'd post it here, THE UNDYING FORM IS MADE OUT OF HER DETERMINATION I SWEAR, This was my first ever fanfiction, and hardly anyone mentioned has a whole scene, and terrible, but hey it's GENOCIDE ROUTE, it's also on Wattpad but no one really noticed it, tragic, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCodeLyokan/pseuds/SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Swearing warning again)<br/>While everyone crowded in the refuge, a huge lump in their throats, Alphys squinted her eyes shut as she watched everyone she knew (or didn't) and loved die over and over in her head.<br/>But, in the end, there will always be a happy ending, no matter what.<br/>(This is something I wrote long before Despondent, so sorry if it's terrible; also available on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Like Me

**A/N: Before we begin, here's a small guide:  
**  
Normal  
_Thoughts_  
~~~~~~~ Flashbacks  
\------ Time break  
**Now, back to story!**  


# THOSE LIKE ME

Dark.  
Darker.  
Yet Darker...  
Alphys opened her eyes, squinting them in the dark. This didn't look like the lab...where was she?  
She tried recalling every single key word that her memory had to find a link, even though her brain felt a little fuzzy: she must've fainted somehow, between then and now...  
_The human...the flower...the monsters...Papyrus...Undyne..._  
A small scream interrupted her train of thoughts, as she quickly spun around towards the source: a small little spider was staring at a screen in the darkness, tears forming in their eyes.  
"Mama!" The small thing exclaimed. "Mama!"  
Guilt and pain crept inside the scientist at that very moment; she covered her eyes, trying to avoid looking at the heart-broken child, while somebody walked towards him and picked him up, hoping to calm him down.  
But they all knew it was useless.  
Alphys most of all.  
Wait...  
She remembered now: she was in the True Lab, the darkest corner of it to be exact, with all of the evacuated monsters. She counted them in the darkness, her paw quivering in fear when she noticed that the number wasn't very high: A few monsters had stayed behind, hoping to stop the human - or whatever that...that...that thing was.  
As everyone watched the screen, cameras still recording the killer murdering one by one all of their friends, she knew deep down they were all slowly starting to lose hope.  
"We've still g-got Mettaton!" Alpyhs told herself. "A-a-and S-Sans!" She slowly sank to the ground and curled up in a ball. "T-they'll save us" her voice lowered. "They'll avenge t-t-them all...the monsters...Papyrus...U-Un..." Her voice broke before she could even mutter the last word. The scientist's face went as white as a sheet as she remembered something else...something painful.  
~~~~~~  
The screams. She remembered the screams they both had emitted when Toriel fell. Alphys remembered how they had watched her die what looked like a both physically painful and emotionally painless death, with a small smile still printed on her face.  
"Oh my God!" The small scientist had exclaimed. "They...they..."  
"Shhh..." _She_ had tried to soothe her, tried to calm her down, despite the shock and the pain pulsing in _her_ own heart. "Alphys, calm down..."  
"...They...d-don't expect me to c-c-calm down, s-she's..."  
"I know, Alphys, I know; but please..."  
Her voice...God, how her voice cast some spell on her! That voice must be magical, surely it was; how else could it manage to relax her a little?....Just a little, though.  
"I'll warn Papyrus" Undyne left the couch and went to get her armour.  
"Be careful..." Alphys had barely muttered.  
A hug was what she got in return. The hug had something weird inside it, though.  
Just a few minutes later she discovered what it was.  
Fear.  
Fear of never seeing her again.  
~~~~~~  
"Uhm...Miss Alphys?" A little voice called her.  
Brushing her tears away, she turned towards the small little monster kid in front of her. She immediately recognized him as the monster her...love had saved.  
"Y-yes?" She answered.  
Monster Kid looked at the ground for a few seconds, then back at her.  
"Did you know Undyne?" He asked.  
Alphys wanted to answer, but no words came out of her mouth, once memories of the brave warrior plagued her mind once again; so she slowly nodded instead.  
The little arm-less child nodded too, even though he wasn't sure why. He sat down near her, staring at the ground once again.  
"Did you see her?" He asked. "I mean, ya know, before..."  
Alphys nodded again, removing her glasses which were starting to get a little wet.  
"S-she was spending the night with me..." She mumbled. "I-I don't remember why, some kind of late n-n-night patrol or something...i-it was the same night t-the...the human came...m-my cameras picked the s-s-signal..."  
"And then, Miss Alphys?" Monster Kid titled his head, curiously, eyes shining.  
"We w-watched the human kill everyone in the Ruins...when they had e-exit them, Undyne went to warn the others...b-but..."  
Alphys drifted back to Memory Lane once again; she remembered bits and pieces of that part, it was just too painful to save it all...but the most terrible parts, oh, those were scarred inside her mind forever...  
Undyne couldn't seem to reach Papyrus; she had tried to call him once, then twice, then thrice, but by that point, it was too late: the human had killed nearly everyone in Snowdin and then confronted the skeleton; and...and...  
Oh, it was just too painful for the young scientist to even mention it, let alone think about it. But she remembered how hard she had mourned. She remembered also every single word Undyne said at the phone...  
~~~~~~  
***Ring ring!**  
"H-hello?" Alphys brushed small tears away as she answered.  
"Alphys, Papyrus isn't at the meeting spot...could you go and use something to see where he is? I'm getting worried, he's never late..."  
Silence on her line.  
"Alphys? Hello?"  
Silence. Then a sob.  
"Alphys? What's wrong?"  
Another sob. And another.  
"Alphys, this isn't funny; please tell me..."  
The scientist blew her nose hard, quitting her calm charade for good: the warrior probably already understood by now.  
"Oh my God..." Yep, she had. "Oh my God, no..."  
"Mmmfff..." Was all Alphys could say.  
"N-not..."  
She swore she could hear Undyne's heart break to pieces: he was her friend, after all.  
The warrior had mentioned more than once that he was really nice, and that he could never go in battle because of it, but she probably never want it to happen even in the Underground, let alone in that...wait, Alphys wondered, did she know? Did she somehow sense the way he had died?...no, she couldn't; and maybe it was best not to tell her, it might...  
"That...HUMAN!"  
Undyne's voice echoed all over Waterfall and in the Lab, shaking the walls and the Echo flowers around.  
~~~~~~  
Monster Kid stared at her, eyes wide.  
"Yo!" He exclaimed, makig her squeal a little in surprise: she had forgotten he was with her. "So Undyne went to get her revenge?"  
"Y-yes"  
"And they...they did it?...wait..." The child lowered their head. "I know that part..." A tear slipped down his cheek and he sighed heavily, as Alphys looked upwards, at the ceiling.  
"She was really d-d-determined..."  
Determined...  
Determined...  
Determined...  
Wait...another thing dawned inside her mind.  
Determination.  
Not only the Human's weapon, but also the instrument with which she had  "tortured" all of her patients. She never meant to, of course, she had made that clear about ten million times without even saying it out loud; all of them knew (though Lemon Bread was still mad, but it must've been its contorted nature which caused that) and felt sorry for her whenever she broke into a flood of tears every time she looked at them.  
Alphys had never told anyone about her failure; the only one who had a vague idea of what had happened was Mettaton, who had once caught her red-handed in the middle of a small breakdown in her bedroom and nearly forced the truth out of her. She didn't give him the details, but she did mention how she had failed in that experiment, which seemed enough of an excuse.  
But everyone knew she had a stash of liquid Determination in her lab which the scientist could never get rid of.  
Of course it was the first thing she thought about.  
~~~~~~  
The walls shook violently as someone heavily knocked on the door.  
Alphys curled into a tighter ball, fearing the human was on their way to kill them.  
"Alphys!" A voice yelled.  
The scientist couldn't recognize it because of the ruckus, so she stayed put.  
"ALPHYS!"  
Still didn't ring any bells. Then...  
"ALPHYS, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, FOR FUCK SAKE!"  
"Undyne!"  
Her heart leaped in joy when she recognized her love's voice. She opened it and immediately pounced on her, forgetting the friendship boundaries.  
"I'm s-so glad to s-see you a-a-alive!" Alphys exclaimed, as the warrior managed to walk in.  
"Yeah, me too..." Undyne muttered, with a small pityful smirk.  
Time stopped for a while, as the two embraced; again, they forgot the friendship boundaries, they forgot they were hugging a little too tight for confort, they forgot everything...  
But it was too good to last.  
Undyne snapped out of the moment and laid the scientist on the ground gently, as she went on a wild scavenger hunt around the room.  
"Where is it?" She muttered. "Where are they?"  
"Where's what?" Alphys asked, as the warrior literally threw herself inside the large pack of dog food. (Which briefly both reminded them of something sad, other than reminding the scientist for a split second that the Amalgamates were going to die with all of them, probably of hunger).  
"Your Determination stash" was the answer, as Undyne emerged from the pink dog food bag. "What's this thing for, anyway?"  
"D-D-Determination?" Alphys quivered in her lab coat, remembering the last time she had used it. "W-What do you want it f-for?"  
"I need to beat that human..." Now she was going upstairs.  
"B-but...you're the Captain o-of the R-Royal Guard! Isn't that enough?"  
"That human...that thing...it murdered everyone..."  
"A-a-and?"  
"Determination..." Undyne tossed a few books away. "It heals them, somehow...I've got plenty of that, of course, but...I need more...it isn't enough..."  
Alphys started shaking violently: Undyne already had enough Determination for a whole army inside her, which was already beyond her limit...if she had more, then...the chance of surviving even after the battle were...  
"B-But..."  
"Alphys, just tell me where it is!"  
"I-I can't..."  
Undyne stopped searching; she slowly turned around to face her, her eyes growing wide. She ran towards her and gripped her shoulders, nearly rattling her.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" She nearly screamed in shock. "What the fuck do you mean you can't?"  
The painful memories of her failure polluted the scientist's mind. She slowly shook her head.  
Not you too... She wanted to say out loud.  
"Alphys, please..."  
"I-I can't..."  
"Please..."  
"N-no..."  
"Why?"  
"I just c-c-can't..."  
"Alphys!" The warrior exclaimed, in a nearly pleading voice. "Tell me why!"  
In the middle of the pressure, the scientist burst into tears: "I don't w-w-want to lose you!"  
Undyne stopped screaming, and stared as the small thing fell to the ground, sobbing.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
No answer. And no time to ponder over it.  
She was running out of time. The Human was bound to come at any moment.  
"Alphys, please tell me where you put the liquid!" Undyne pleaded. "I promise I'll be back"  
At last, the scientist shakily pointed towards a book on the floor; the warrior hurriedly opened it and nearly gasped as she saw that it was really a box of vials. ( _Smart move, Al_ )  
"Half should be enough" she mumbled, as she tried rolling up her sleeve. "Just in case mine doesn't work..."  
_I'm pretty sure yours will work more than that._ Alphys privately commented to herself.   
**(A/N: Just to be clear, in case you didn't understand ot didn't read the notes on top: Undyne already has a large amount of Determination; she could've gone straight to battle and still be The Undying. She just wanted a tiny bit more to be on the safe side...she won't need it anyway, it's just something I added but couldn't take out. Sorry for the inconvienience)**  
After taking the shot,  Undyne shakily stood up,  brushing the sweat off her forehead with a smirk, as that little bit of Determination went to join the rest.  
"H-How are you?" Alphys asked.  
"A little shaken, but fine" she answered. "I need to go before they come here"  
"Please d-d-don't die!" The scientist pleaded, as she made her way to the door.2  
"Don't you worry about me" Undyne gathered her spears. "Think about the other monsters, Alphys; you wanted to be a hero, right? Well, it's time to be one! I brought some of them with me along the way; take them and the rest to a safe place, then ring Asgore and tell him to absorb the six souls now, understand?"  
Alphys nodded while staring at the floor, shaking all over.  
"I'll be back, I promise" the warrior opened the door.  
"And...Alphys?" Undyne turned towards her one last time before exiting.  
_Do you want to say goodbye?_  
"Y-yes...?" The scientist rose her head to face her, feeling her cheeks go red for no reason.  
"I..."  
_What?_  
Undyne shook her head. "Never mind" she mumbled. "I'll tell you later; see you soon"  
But those were the last words they ever shared.  
\--------  
"UNDYNE, NO!"  
No words could describe her emotions. Pain, sadness, fear, anger, broken, lost, heartbreak...what was the right one?  
It didn't matter: her love was dying, right in front of her.  
_Melting_ right in front of her.  
She watched with sad eyes, unable to look away, feeling _herself_ melting just at the sight of the girl she loved disappearing.  
When the brave heroine, Undyne the Undying, was no more, the scientist forced herself to hold her head high and lead everyone who was in her lab to the safest room she could think of.  
The True Lab.  
~~~~~~~~  
That was it. That's all she could remember. That must've been when she fainted for the struggle.  
Monster Kid looked at Alphys with admiration and sadness in his eyes.  
"Yo, m-miss" he said, mervously. "Y-you might not feel like it, but..." He gave her a brave smile. "You're a heroine t-to us all...and a brave one, too"  
The scientist turned red at his words: "I don't t-think I'm really g-good..."  
"Well, Miss, I...I think you are; in fact, I betcha Undyne is p-"  
"DOCTOR ALPHYS!"  
The two of them stood up from their seating position as they heard the scream.  
_Oh God, I hope they didn't find them..._  
"It's Mettaton!"  
Alphys took a small and silent sigh. _Whew, they didn't. Wait a second..._  
"METTATON!" Her eyes widened in fear. She ran towards the screen, her heart beating at an alarming rate.  
"N-no..." She clapped her paws around her mouth. "Not y-y-you..."  
_Am I really such a failure?_  
There it was, live: her most successful creation, destroyed by the same creature which was killing them all. She sank to the ground, covering her eyes.  
"Oh d-dear God..." She whispered, clearly under shock. "T-this...w-we're really doomed..."  
"Let's hope Sans can beat them" Someone murmured.  
"I'm sure he will" another voice answered. "He's the..."  
"Oh my God!" Somebody suddenly exclaimed over the small whispers that were filling the room. "Look at that!"  
Everyone looked at the screen again, where somebody was pointing and gasped.  
"Somebody call Napstablook!"  
"This can't be!"  
"But it is!"  
Alphys looked at the screen again, wondering what they were all screaming about... When she did, she understood all of the ruckus and felt even guiltier.  
There, right in front of them, near the robotic remains, was a small translucent figure, looking at the camera with a sad smile.  
"E-ehm...Doc? Anyone watching this? Before I go..." They said, slowly fading away. "T-tell Blooky I love him, 'kay?"  
Then, it disappeared.  
She heard a small sigh and noticed Napstablook beside them, looking pretty broken.  
"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled.  
"It's ok..." He said, closing his eyes and trying to look away. "He'll be with the rest of the family..."  
The scientist slowly retreated, holding her heart with one paw in pain, shaking all over.  
\--------  
Sans was their last hope now.  
"He'll s-s-s-stop them..." She told herself. "H-H-He will..."  
She bravely stepped at the front once again, as they all watched Flowey tell his story. She already knew who he was, but she stayed put and tried to pretend to be shocked, which she partly was; after all, she didn't know that he could SAVE and LOAD, nor the whole backstory behind it.  
But she never imagined that the human would even consider murdering the soul-less flower; though, because of the way they looked at him, her instinct and her anime knowledge told her that Flowey Dreemur was not going to live to tell the tale (not like anyone was going to live at this point, but still).  
That thought was temporarily pushed away when Sans confronted the human.  
But...but there was something weird in this fight: every single time she blinked, she swore she saw the same single scene happen. It felt like a dèja vu, how weird. Just then, something popped in her head:  
"Some humans have the power to SAVE, LOAD and RESET; but only very few people can do it and even fewer are aware they have this ability. Unfortunately, I don't think a monster has the capability of having that power and, if they have, then they have to be very powerful. Sometimes, when determination on the SAVE and RESET is low enough, you can feel sense of repeat and it might feel like something you've already lived.."  
Was it that? Or was it her head messing around? But ti couldn't be,possible, right? But if it really was that, Sans seemed to be immune to that power; maybe it was some kind of family trait or even more?  
Well, at least he seemed to get the better of the human...  
**(A/N: let me get something else clear here: Alphys knows about SAVE and LOAD and has heard about RESET, but she's not immune. But because Chara/Frisk is putting all of their determination in the fight, some monsters might feel a slight sense of dèja vu after every LOAD )**  
Soon, though, Alphys started to notice that there was something else that was weird. The scientist observed the human moving; she started to notice a pattern: every single time the dèja vu feeling came, step by step, their movements got better, they got quicker, they seemed...like they had already memorized bits of it.  
Then she was wrong.  
The Human...they were indeed saving and loading!  
"Oh no..." She moaned, covering her eyes. "Oh no..."  
_He's going to die. We're all going to die..._  
\--------  
Zac! Zac!  
The audience held their breaths with every slice of the knife. The scientist was really nervous, her teeth were chattering and she was about to start biting her nails. She had a really bad feeling growing inside her.  
_Oh god, Undyne...if only you were here...if only you could say something..._  
She closed her eyes and tried to picture the warrior: her scales, her wavy red hair, her shiny eyepatch...  
Someone screamed. Her eyes flew open once again, as she saw Sans falling.  
"We're doomed!" She screamed, not even hearing it come from her own mouth. It was all over: if the human had managed to beat Sans....  
_Oh my God..._  
In her mind, Undyne's voice was trying to soothe her down; but it always got more echo-like with every word, until it was just a faint voice calling over and over her name.  
\-------  
The human was now approaching Asgore, shining knife in hand. Someone started to cry; somebody else was gulping at an alarming speed. Someone else was screaming.  
Alphys wished she could just yell her fear, but stayed silent, trying to appear brave. Tears were stinging her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, everyone..." She closed her eyes, as the small droplets of water fell.  
ZAC!  
"I'm sorry..."  
ZAC!  
"I-I didn't...save you..." She smiled at little.  
ZAC!  
"But I'm h-honored I..." Her smile got wider and sadder.  
ZAC!  
"I-I did m-my job"  
ZAC!  
Everyone slowly nodded to each other, murmuring a few words of emcouragement to each other and to the scientist. Then they all watched as the human ended Flowey for good and Alphys finally opened her eyes to look at the screen again...  
\------  
Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Chara. They were...different than they all remebered or heard about.  
The scientist looked closely at the screen, brushing her tears: she nodded to herself bravely, as the final choice was about to be made...  
"It's all going to be alright..." A voice whispered in her ear.  
"It's...going...to...be...alright..."  
A click...  
A light...  
And then...darkness.  
Alphys closed her eyes as the world ended.  
\-------  
Alphys didn't know for how long she was unconcious, but she felt that it hadn't been for minutes; erasing the Underground wasn't that difficult if you had the right power, which could mean maybe the world had ended less than a few seconds ago. Then again, who knew? She couldn't remember much about it...  
Then, she realized she couldn't see or hear anything; was this what death was like? Was she doomed in the darkness forever?  
_Do I really deserve this?_ She wondered.  
"A-Anyone here?" She called out.  
But nobody came.  
Then, she heard a faint voice, chuckling.  
"Oh, Alphys, you silly girl..."  
The scientist could feel her cheeks turn red.  
"W-who's there?" She asked.  
"Alphys" the voice answered. "Wake up!"  
The scientist opened her apparently closed eyes...and immediately shut them tight, as she got a blast of light right in her face.  
"Too b-bright..." She muttered.  
"Don't be silly, Al" the same voice chuckled. "It doesn't hurt..."  
The scientist slowly reopened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. She managed to stand up a little from her lying down position and rubbed one of her eyes, then adjusted her glasses so she could see better the person kneeling in front of her.  
Her heart nearly gave away when she recognized her.  
"U-Undyne?"  
The warrior smirked at her. "In the flesh"  
"B-but...you d-died..."  
"That doesn't mean you can't see me" she brushed a loose lock away. "Now get on your feet, the others are waiting"  
"T-the others?"  
"Yeah, c'mon" Undyne stood up and grabbed her arm, then they both ran towards a direction. Alphys looked around the place: everything was bathed in light and oainted peaceful-looking colors, the sky was bright blue and the ground felt strangely soft and warm.  
"W-w-where are we?" She asked quietly, but receiving no answer.  
"Ah, here they are!" Someone called from in front of them.  
Undyne stopped running so suddenly, the scientist nearly crashed on her. She looked at the people in front of them, gasping.  
"Pa-papyrus! Your Highness! Sans! E-everyone! What are y-you all d-d-doing here?" She looked at the croud of monsters, wondering where the heck she was.  
"Meh" The older skeleton shrugged. "It's our New Home"  
"We agreed to call it Newer Home, actually" Asgore corrected.  
Papyrus threw his hands up in the air. "ISN'T IT WONDERFUL DOCTOR! IN HERE WE CAN BE HAPPY AND LIVE FOREVER AND EVER WITH EVERYONE! AND WE CAN ALL SETTLE DOWN AND LIVE OUR LIVES AND START RELATIONSHIPS AND..."  
"Start r-r-relationships?" Alphys turned towards her hand and noticed it was still holding Undyne's. They both let it go, blushing furiously (the scientist was probably blushing more, but she couldn't tell if she didn't have a mirror or couldn't look at her friend).  
"Hi Alphys!"  
In a matter of seconds, the scientist had been picked up and was being swooshed around and around, making her forget her thoughts. "I'm so glad to see you, darling!"  
It took a few minutes for her to recognize that voice. And when she did, she nearly squealed.  
"M-Mettaton!"  
"You guessed right!" The robot laughed. "Well, almost..."  
"Ex!" The scientist corrected herself, surprised. "B-But I hadn't..."  
"Yet, I'm here, darling!"  
"Could you put me down..."  
"Oops, right" Mettaton gently laid her down the ground, noticing how her face had turned green. "I forgot you get sick easily..."  
"Ugh..." The scientist held her stomach with one paw and her mouth with the other. "Anyone know a b-b-bathroom?"  
"I'll take you there!" Undyne offered, picking her up bridal style. "Hold on tight!"  
\-------  
"Urgh..." Alphys nearly passed out as she looked at the sick in the toilet with disgust and shame.  
"Were you always so fragile?" Undyne asked.  
"Y-yeah, I guess..." The scientist took a tissue and cleaned her glasses distractedly.  
The warrior giggled as she flushed the toilet. "That's one thing I like about you, Alphys" she said. "You're always flustered when you talk about yourself"  
"It's a gift..." Was the answer.  
There was a minute of awkward silence after that.  
"Undyne?" The scientist suddenly looked away.  
"Hmmhm?"  
"D-do you think I...Uhm, I-I mean...did I made you p-proud?" She looked at the now-clean toilet. "You know, back there..."  
"You were great" Undyne smiled. "You knew it was the end, but you helped anyway; so yeah" she gaved her an enourmous bear hug. "I'm proud of you"  
Alphys turned bright red, but accepted the hug anyway.  
\-------  
As soon as Alphys was left alone to think, many doubts started plaguing her mind. First: where was she? Everyone couldn't (or wouldn't) answer that question.  
Second: What happened? Was she dead? Was she alive? Was it all a nightmare or a dream?  
No, her hands were sore from pinching, it wasn't a dream.  
Throughout the day, the scientist explored the strange land , talking, laughing, like it was natural, nearly forgetting all of her worries and doubts.  
And now it was nearly evening and she was sitting on a different part of the ground, staring at the horizon.  
"It's beautiful..." She whispered.  
"Yeah; nearly fake-looking, though"  
She quickly spun around and saw Sans standing on her right, with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"'F-fake'?" She repeated.  
The skeleton shrugged. "The atmosphere is just...it feels weird" he explained. "Hopefully, we'll be able to see the real thing one day...all of us..."  
"Uhm...w-what does that m-mean?" She wasn't going to lie, Sans was starting to spook her a little.  
"Oh, nothing" the skeleton closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Welp" he opened them again. "Gotta go to Grillby's"  
And he disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
Alphys stared at the spot where he had been for a few minutes, then back at the view in front of her.  
"Hey Alphys!" Undyne plopped right beside her. "How are you?"  
"Fine" the scientist mumbled.  
The warrior raised an eyebrow: "You don't look fine to me"  
"I-I'm just a little puzzled" she explained. "I-I d-don't know where we are..."  
"Well, the most important thing..." Undyne turned a bit red as she squeezed the scientist's hand. "Is that we're all together"  
"Uh-huh..." Alphys nodded, feeling her face erupting in flames.  
The two locked eyes for just one second and then looked away, their minds blasting at least five millions questions and scoldings by the second.  
"Uhm...U-Undyne?" Alphys asked suddenly.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm...w-when we were at the lab, y-you wanted to tell me something..."  
The warrior suddenly turned even redder at the memory. "Oh God, that..."  
"Is s-something wrong?"  
"No, I just...I was planning a different scenery when I said that"  
"Oh..." The scientist nodded, understanding. "Uh...I-i-if you don't want to..."  
"No, I promised" Undyne shook her head. "I'll tell you..." She took a deep breath: "Alphys, I..."  
Then, another ten second-long silence ensured, with Undyne mumbling like an idiot under her breath, trying to come up with the right words; Alphys could pick up a few phrases here and there, but they were things like: "Why is this so fucking hard?" And "Damn it, Undyne, you're a Captain of the Royal Guard and you can't even say a simple phrase!"  
Another ten-second-long silence passed; then another, and another. After two minutes of mumbling, and repeating "I..." Every once in a while, Undyne suddenly yelled: "Fuck it!" , picked up the startled scientist and crashed their lips together.  
Alphys swore she had never felt so hot-blooded in her life. No, wait. When she managed to kiss back, that was the moment.  
And then, quite suddenly, after a few seconds (maybe? She couln't really tell) everything turned white. The scientist noticed this almost immediately and her eyes widened.  
She broke the kiss (half-whining to herself) and started panting a little. Wow, did they really did for that long? Then again, it could be the redness in her face.  
"Wow..." Undyne mumbled, then literally burst. "That was great! Let's do it again sometime!"  
Alphys was too busy looking around to hear her: "What just happened?"  
The warrior looked too and groaned: "Aww, it's time already?"  
"T-Time for what?"  
Undyne took her hand gently. "We need to go now"  
"G-Go where?"  
"To a better place" was the answer. The warrior looked behind and pointed in front of her: "Look, everyone's already there!"  
Alphys stood up and -swoosh!- Undyne picked her up bridal style once again.  
"I'll carry you, Alphy" she winked slyly.  
The scientist nodded and they both set off.  
\--------  
"Hey everyone! Are we late?" The warrior asked, once they had caught up with everyone.  
"You're just in time, actually" Toriel looked up. "We're going to go about now"  
"Go where?" Alphys asked again.  
"To a better place" was once again the answer.  
Then, everyone of them started shining bright like stars and they all slowly started to disappear, laughing and with bright smiles. Alphys and Undyne were joining them too; but, before they did completely the warrior whispered something in her ear.  
And then, everything was perfect. Forever.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end. Hope you liked it! You know what to do. Plz tell me what you think about it, I appreciate the support and stuff.  
> By the way, I know the ending is crappy. It just came out like that. Also, I already mentioned this was my first fanfiction, so yeah...  
> So, in case you haven't guessed, yep, they all died. The place they were in first was some kind of bridge between Afterlife and Real Life, and in the end, they all went to Monster Heaven or whatever you want to call it...but one day -who knows?- the player will reset and make a Pacifist Run so everyone can be even happier and...I have to stop making long Author Notes.  
> 'Till the next time! :)


End file.
